Rescued
by OJfan
Summary: Jaime's birthday party plans for Oscar don't go as planned. Will Oscar be able to save her in time?
1. Chapter 1

1. Birthday Party Plans

Jaime and Callahan sat in a small café in Georgetown, their heads huddled together, with an occasional giggle escaping their lips. Callahan had just told Jaime about the new man in her life, Ken. He was a new hire at the O.S.I., and she was madly in love with him. Then the subject changed to Jaime's plans for Oscar.

"No, I think that sounds great Jaime, he'll love it. Oscar has kept me so busy lately, I haven't had time to think of anything else but getting all of those reports ready to be handed over to the NSB. And poor Rudy, poor love struck Rudy can think of nothing but Lynda. " She rolled her eyes slightly as she laughed a little. "I really do like her though, she's been great for him, really. I just wish Oscar could find someone. I mean, even Steve…" She winced as she made this last statement. Jaime had only found out a month ago that Steve was engaged to Jennifer, and she didn't seem to have gotten over it.

Jaime _had_ in fact gotten over Steve's engagement. She and Steve had certainly shared something in the past, but that was just it, it was in the past. She was happy for Steve. Jennifer was really sweet and seemed to be deeply in love with Steve, and he with her. "It's OK, I'm fine. Really. I'm happy for them. Do you think they'll be able to come?"

"I would think so. I can't imagine Steve missing his best friend's 50th birthday party. Won't Oscar be surprised though!"

_Yes, surprised. Hopefully he'll have more than one surprise_, thought Jaime. "Well, I know _Don Giovanni_ is his favorite opera, and tickets are impossible to get, what with Pavarotti performing. Wolf Trap sold out of them last week, and the next performance is in Boston. I can't believe Lynda was able to grab some for me. I guess being a senator's daughter has some advantages."

"How many tickets did she get?"

"She got lawn seating for 8. I'd like to have gotten a few more, but I guess I can't look a gift horse in the mouth. So, I guess that's the birthday boy, Rudy and Lynda, Steve and Jennifer, you and Ken, and me. " We'll be able to have a light dinner on the lawn before the concert starts.

"That's great Jaime, but what if Oscar wants to bring a date? And what about you? Who are you bringing?"

Jaime sighed. She had never thought about Oscar bringing a date. _She_ had hoped to be his date. _Is there someone he would want to bring? She didn't know Oscar was seeing someone._ Jaime could feel her heart sink in her chest at the thought of another woman is Oscar's arms. How _she_ had longed to be held in those arms. It was last summer – a year ago – that she first realized that she was falling for Oscar.

It had come on slowly – with little things. The way he always held the door for her. The way he always thought to ask her about different things going on in her life – besides just the O.S.I. The way he smiled. The way he laughed. The way the early morning sunlight caught his face when he sat at his desk giving her an assignment. The way his muscular frame filled out his perfectly tailored outfits. The way she could feel her body shiver with delight when he placed his hand on her shoulder and greeted her with a friendly kiss on the cheek. No matter how down or tired Jaime was, she always looked forward to seeing Oscar. Even though he had never seemed to notice her attentions, he did seem to care for her a great deal. Jaime thought she held a special place in his heart. What did Callahan mean about a date?

"What do you mean, Oscar bring a date?" Jaime asked. "I didn't know he was seeing anyone."

"Oh, I didn't mean... I mean…I don't know, I just didn't know whether you wanted to let him in on the surprise in time to ask someone, or if you just wanted it to be a few friends. And what with Steve and Jennifer…I mean…Ken and I could beg off if you want to bring someone."

"Oh Callahan, of course you and Ken should come. Oscar would be disappointed if you didn't. I think we should just keep it a surprise. I'll be fine. Really, it won't bother me at all. Oscar can be my date," Jaime said, hoping it sounded casual.

Callahan looked up at Jaime and questioningly surveyed her. "Jaime, is there something you want to talk about?"

"Me, no, why?" Jaime said nervously. She knew Callahan was seeing right through her, she could feel it.

"I don't know. Just woman's intuition. If I didn't know better, I would say you are falling for Oscar Goldman" she said with a smile.

Jaime bit her lip, contemplating telling Callahan the truth. She _had_ to talk to someone about this. About him.

"Well…"

"I knew it! I knew I wasn't imagining it. Oh Jaime, that's great."

"What's so great about it? He just doesn't look at me that way. I don't know _what _to do. The man is so dense . "

"Well, maybe you'll have your chance soon. The opera, an early evening picnic, a beautiful sunset. This party could be a great chance for you to show Oscar how you _really_ feel.

Maybe Callahan was right. Maybe this would be her chance.


	2. Chapter 2

2. The Letter

While Jaime and Callahan were having lunch, Oscar was having a checkup. Rudy had asked him to stop by that morning. Actually, he demanded, he didn't ask.

"Oscar, you have _got_ to take some time off. Your blood pressure is through the roof. The fact that you never sleep and rarely eat real food doesn't help".

"Hold on there Rudy. I think I'm in pretty good shape. I've dropped ten pounds and I've been exercising 5 days a week. Maybe I have been a little stressed recently, but I'll be OK. Stop acting like a mother hen. Jaime's right about you".

"Easy now, what is this, a conspiracy?" Rudy asked with a little laugh. "I have enough trouble dealing with you, don't tell me I have Jaime on my case now too. Seriously though Oscar, what's going on? I can tell something's been bothering you for a couple of weeks now. I'm not stupid. I can see the extra security detail you've had around."

Oscar hesitated. There _had_ been something going on. He _was_ under stress. A lot of stress. He didn't want to burden Rudy though.

As if he read Oscar's mind, Rudy said "Oscar, we're friends. It's not a burden to me to be able to help you."

"Thanks Rudy. You're right. There is something. But this doesn't leave this room. Steve knows, but no one else is to know. Especially not Jaime."

"What's Jaime got to do with this?" said Rudy with alarm in his voice.

"Just listen Rudy. Two weeks ago I received a letter. It was a threat against me and those people who are close to me. Have you ever heard of FARC?"

"Aren't they that group in Columbia that took some Australian tourists hostage last year?"

"The same. Well, they aren't very happy with our government for supporting the current Columbian government. They're specifically unhappy with me. We've managed to capture a few of their members, and they hold me responsible. They've threatened to make me suffer as they have suffered. That's why I've been saddled with all the extra security. The Secretary doesn't want to take any chances. Not that I flatter myself as to think that he's so concerned about me personally, but he doesn't want the political embarrassment. "

"Oscar, I had no idea. But what does all this have to do with Jaime?"

Oscar had never talked to anyone about his feelings for Jaime. He hadn't even acknowledged them himself until he had received the letter. The words were still tumbling over themselves in his mind "and those dear to you…". He hadn't thought of it before, but Jaime _was_ dear to him. Rudy and Steve were close to him. He truly valued their friendship, and thought of Steve as a brother. But Jaime. Jaime meant something more.

As he thought back on their relationship, he realized that she meant more to him that she probably should. After all, not only was he her boss, but he was many years older. It was Jaime who was always concerned about him. It was Jaime who could bring a smile to his face on the darkest day. It was Jaime who was there for him when his mother died and he couldn't bear to go to the cemetery alone. It was Jaime who made his heart leap when he heard mention of her name. It was Jaime who never left his thoughts these last few weeks. "And those dear to you." God help him, he was in love with her. He had lost Sam, he wasn't about to lose Jaime.

"Rudy, if Jaime knew about the letter, about the security detail, about the threat, you know she would overreact and want to get involved."

"_Overreact? Overreact_? Your life has just been threatened. I don't call being concerned about that overreacting!" Rudy was pacing now, the veins on his forehead throbbing. Oscar could be so dense sometimes.

"Easy, Rudy. I just don't want to see anything happen to her. Anything. Talk about stress. If she got hurt because of me, I think it would kill me".

Rudy could see Oscar's eyes welling up with emotion. He had known Oscar cared about Jaime. Clearly, he had vastly underestimated how much.

"Oscar – are you in love with her? Is that what this is all about?"

"Rudy, I think I am. I can't stop thinking about her. I know it's wrong, but I can't help it. I just can't let her find out about all this, I just can't." Oscar was getting more and more emotional as he thought about Jaime.

"Oscar, first of all, what's so wrong about it. You're single, she's single. Second, have you told her how you felt? You know, you could get a security detail for her if she needed it"

"No I haven't told her how I feel, and I don't plan to. Not yet. Not until all of this is resolved. It's hard enough for me to live like this, I'm not about to get involved with anyone with a threat like this hanging over my head. I'll tell her, but in my own time. You know she would never go for a security detail. You've got to keep this to yourself – do you hear me Rudy?"

"Okay, okay. You've got my word. But I think you are making a mistake. Jaime's a big girl. She can handle this."


	3. Chapter 3

3. Happy Birthday

It was a beautiful day in Washington. The hot steamy summer had passed , it was sunny and balmy. Jaime's O.S.I. apartment had a lovely view of the Potomac. Jaime was getting everything in order for Oscar's party that night. She had made Oscar's favorite dishes-lemon chicken, walnut/strawberry salad, wild mushroom ravioli and of course, chocolate mousse cake. They were neatly packed along with the wine in a giant picnic basket. It was 3:00. She just had time to change before going over to the O.S.I. If only she could decide what to wear. She finally decided on a white silky top with short sleeves and a floral skirt. The white would show off her tan she thought. Thank goodness Rudy had finally developed a "suntan lotion" for her bionic limbs.

Jaime finished dressing and packed the car with the picnic supplies and a gift-carefully wrapped in silver paper with a simple, elegant bow. She took a deep breath and started the car.

Steve had just arrived at the O.S.I. and went up to see Rudy.

"Steve, it's good to see you. When did you get in?" asked Rudy as he gave Steve a big bear hug.

"Got in last night. Is Lynda here?"

"No, not yet. She should be here any minute. Did you get clearance for tonight?"

"Rudy, you wouldn't _believe _all the red tape I had to go through. I finally convinced the suits that Jaime and I were quite capable of watching over Oscar tonight."

"You didn't tell her did you? Oscar would kill us both if we let this one slip."

"No, I haven't even talked to Jaime since I got in. I think Oscar is making a mistake on this one. She is gonna flip when she finds out he has kept this from her. At least there won't be any penguins around tonight."

Just then Callahan walked in. "Hey you two, you need to get into Oscar's office pronto. Jaime's in there and so is Ken. Lynda and Jennifer called. They'll be here in a few minutes. Oscar's in a meeting until 5:00, and I told him he has some papers to sign in his office before he leaves. He thinks he has a dinner meeting with Charles Robertson over at the N.S.A. "

"Alright, alright, we're coming" grinned Steve. "Come on Rudy, I've seen Jaime when you mess with her plans. It isn't pretty."

Lynda and Jennifer were walking into Oscar's office just as Rudy and Steve arrived. Everything was set. All they needed was the guest of honor. The clock struck 5:00 and as if on command, Oscar opened the door to his office.

"Callahan, where are those papers?" he bellowed. "I've got a dinner…"

"SURPRISE!"

"What is this? Who? Well, this is a surprise." Oscar was a little embarrassed and pulled nervously at his tie. His eyes scanned the room and happily found Jaime – and she looked beautiful. She had a huge, pleased smile on her face. Her eyes met his, but he found himself forced to avert his gaze. He felt as if she could see right through him, that she knew how much he wanted her, and he couldn't allow that to happen. Not now. Jaime frowned slightly, but joined in the chorus of "Happy Birthday". She walked over and wrapped her arms around his chest, giving him a big "Happy Birthday" hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Oscar surveyed her as she stepped away and said "This is such a surprise. I don't know what to say, but I'm afraid I have to leave my own party. I have a dinner meeting tonight."

Steve laughed a little. "Pal, you are the latest in a long line of Jaime's party victims. She cooked that story up so you wouldn't have plans tonight. At least it's better than my 16th birthday party she planned." Steve shot Jaime a grin.

"Now Steve, we don't need to hash that up. You recovered," Jaime said with a laugh.

Callahan piped in "Oscar, we're all going to the opera – _Don Giovanni _and having a picnic supper on the lawn at Wolf Trap."

"You're kidding? Those tickets are impossible to get. Believe me, I tried."

"Well" said Callahan grinning ear to ear, "You know Jaime. Once she gets an idea in her head, don't get in her way."

_How did she know that was his favorite opera?_ What a perfect way to spend his birthday – surrounded by friends, a sunset dinner, beautiful music and _the woman he loved_.

Jaime was blushing slightly, and now she was the one averting her gaze as Oscar bore a hole right through her. "Well, we might as well get going, we don't want to be late."

"Let me call my driver," said Oscar.

"You can come with me if you like," said Jaime hopefully. _Please say yes _she thought_._

Against his better judgment, Oscar agreed. He knew she was going to be hard to resist. Jaime's eyes lit up with delight as she scampered to get her purse and keys. They were unaware of a pair of eyes following them as they walked through the garage.

_"Él está en el coche con una mujer. Estoy en ello." _(He's in the car with a girl. I'm on it).

Jaime and Oscar were the last to get in the car for the drive over. It was a beautiful evening. Jaime had the top down on the car, and they watched the sky changing colors as they drove westward. There was a soft, warm breeze as they drove, and the air was filled with the fragrance of the flowers in bloom along the parkway. Jaime placed her hand lightly on his leg.

"It's good to see you. How've you been?"

It took all of his strength not to physically respond. He had to keep his distance. For now. "I'm good babe. It's nice to see you_." Nice to see you? My heart is doing cartwheels sitting here with your hand on my leg. _

Jaime couldn't understand why Oscar was being so cool and casual. He was usually so much more friendly and animated. She started to say something, but stopped. The rest of the drive consisted of polite, but stilted conversation. This left both of them frustrated – Jaime because she couldn't understand why Oscar was being so stiff, and Oscar because he knew why.


	4. Chapter 4

4. The Party

Shortly they arrived at Wolf Trap. Jaime was determined to overcome Oscar's resistance to her tonight. As they got out of the car, she leaned up against him, placing her head right under his chin, and nestling her head against his throat.

"Isn't this a beautiful night?" Her hair glistened in the early evening light, and it smelled **_so_ **nice. A breeze tossed it gently into Oscar's face. He summoned all his strength to resist her.

"It sure is," he said as he placed his hands on her shoulders and gently moved her away from his body. "Do you want some help carrying all of this food?" he asked politely.

Jaime was pouting slightly at this point. _This man could be SO dense._ "Sure. Why don't you grab the wine and the blankets, and I'll carry the baskets." She managed a slight smile, and reluctantly grabbed their dinner as she walked with Oscar over to the others.

Callahan was the first to see them. "Hey there slow pokes – what took you so long?" she asked with a little smirk. Jaime shot her a look of hopelessness and shook her head.

"Oh just a little traffic," Oscar said. "Shall we? I'm starved." He smiled at Jaime and walked with her towards the entrance. The other couples walked hand in hand into the venue.

They found a nice spot on the lawn and setup their picnic. Jaime had thought of everything. The party spread out on the blankets and the picnic began. Steve opened the wine and made a toast. "To Oscar, the best friend a man could have. May your birthday be a special one."

Rudy gave another one "May you have a long and safe life." He had a slightly worried look on his face as glanced at Oscar. This was not lost on Jaime, but she didn't fully know what to make of it.

Jaime piped in "To Oscar, may you always know how much you are loved." She was looking right at him. Again he met her gaze, but then had to avert his eyes in order to prevent himself from revealing his true feelings. _I wonder if she knows how much she is loved? I hope not – yet. One day._

"Thank you, all of you. This really is the best birthday I've ever had. Jaime, you have really outdone yourself – how did you know all of my favorite dishes?"

They started eating, drinking and enjoying the evening. They all delighted in the conversation, and funny tales about Oscar. Ken, Lynda and Jennifer found themselves laughing at all of the stories being told about this very proper looking gentleman. They found it easy to feel included in this group of friends. Ken seemed especially interest in getting to know everyone.

As dinner was winding down, the orchestra was warming up. They all settled into listen to the music. All of the ladies leaned up against their dates – using them as cushions, as they relaxed and prepared to listen to the opera – all of the ladies except Jaime. Oscar was stiffly sitting upright next to Jaime, making no move to recline.

Oscar was struggling at this point to resist Jaime. _Oh babe_, he thought, _you have no idea how much I want to hold you like that right now. I just can't. I HAVE to keep you safe. I hope you'll forgive me._ He looked over at her. She looked utterly devastated. How could he do this to her? He knew she had planned everything, and he felt horrible about the way he was brushing her off. He thought he saw a tear rolling down the side of her face.

Jaime brushed away the tear . This was NOT the way she had envisioned the evening. _SHE_ wanted to be leaning up against _HER _date, letting him hold her gently in the warm evening glow. _Her date_. This was hardly a date. This was more like polite conversation. Reluctantly she propped herself on an elbow and listened to the music.

The opera was wonderful. Pavarotti was amazing, inspiring. At intermission, they all got up to stretch and have a bit more wine. Steve was pouring some wine for Oscar, when he saw a woman approaching the party. She was in her mid 40's – tall, brunette and impeccably dressed. "Oscar, don't look now, but I think Margot is coming your way."

_Margot? Who the hell is Margot?_ thought Jaime.

Oscar cringed. He had gone out on a blind date with Margot a year ago. While she was quite striking, she had a haughty, cool demeanor that Oscar found completely unattractive. She, however, seemed to be under the delusion that there had been a spark between them.

"Oscar, dear, how _ARE_ you?" She wrapped her arms around the neck and kissed him hard on the lips. Before he had the chance to push her away, she stepped back and placed her arm around his back. "How quaint. Whose birthday?" she said as she spotted the partially eaten cake.

"It's Oscar's. And who might you be?" said Jaime in a terse voice.

"I'm Margot . Oscar, you should have called me if you needed a date." She had quickly surveyed the party and realized Jaime was the only woman that was alone.

"It was a surprise Margot, sorry." Oscar could see Jaime was visibly shaking. He longed to hold her and defend her against Margot, but he couldn't risk it. Unbeknownst to him, this was a wise decision. The pair of eyes that was watching him in the garage was watching him again.

"No estoy seguro. Hay otra mujer. Voy a averiguar." (I'm not sure. There's another woman. I'll find out.)

Mercifully, the intermission was over, and Margot had to return to her seat. Jaime was completely distraught and sat down over by Callahan and Ken, avoiding Oscar as much as possible. It was all she could do to keep her composure during the rest of the Opera. Oscar tried to enjoy the rest of the evening, but couldn't help looking over at Jaime. His resolve was weakening.


	5. Chapter 5

5. The Drive Home

When the opera was over, they all got up and stretched before heading home. Everyone wished Oscar a happy birthday as they started for their cars. Callahan gave Jaime a look of sympathy, willing support for her. Jaime sadly smiled and shrugged her shoulders. Rudy gave Oscar a similar look. He knew his friend wished he could have behaved differently towards Jaime, but Rudy understood why he acted the way he did. He felt bad for Oscar, as he could see the torment welling up inside him.

"Do you want a ride home?" Jaime asked Oscar sadly, but with a glimmer of hope. She pretended to fiddle with her keys so she could avoid a direct gaze.

"Sure babe, I'd love one," said Oscar. He smiled at her, trying to meet her gaze. _My poor baby. I'm so sorry_ he thought. He walked over to the driver side of the car and opened the door for her. She looked at him with a quizzical look and got in. He shut the door and walked over to get in the passenger side. Jaime started the car and headed back to the city to drop off Oscar. They were quiet most of the way home until they crossed the bridge into the District.

"If you're not in a rush, we could get some coffee. I know a great spot for it," said Oscar hopefully. He felt a little more secure now that he was away from prying eyes. Surely no one would think to look for him THERE.

"Yeah, that would be nice." Jaime looked at Oscar. He was warmly smiling for the first time that night. His eyes were soft and inviting – more like the Oscar she had hoped to see.

They stopped off at a local coffee shop. Oscar got a decaf and Jaime got a mocha – as close as could get to a scoop of cocoa in her coffee. She went to get a table by the window. Oscar gently grabbed her elbow.

"Babe, I thought we could get this to go. I have a nicer spot in mind. Do you mind?"

"No, that's fine, lead the way." _This is interesting_. What was going on?

They got back into the car and drove down Constitution Avenue to the Lincoln Memorial. She parked the car and they started walking towards the memorial. Oscar put his hand on her back, drawing her into him slightly. "Mmm, this is good coffee, it just hits the spot."

"Mmm Hmm," answered Jaime. She was pleasantly surprised at this turn of events. She followed Oscar's lead and sat down on the memorial steps. Lincoln was at their backs, as they faced the reflecting pool.

Oscar put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her next to him, so that her head was resting lightly on his shoulder. "I never got to thank you for the party Jaime. I had a nice time. Only you would have known how to plan such a perfect evening – the food, the music, the company –everything. You really are amazing." He kissed her on the forehead and pulled back to look at her.

"Oh Oscar!" she cried, burying her face in his neck, her lips brushing his throat. She was trying to hold back the sobs that had been building in her all night.

Oscar stroked her back and tried to comfort her. "Shhh, babe, it's okay, shhhh." She looked so vulnerable. Oscar couldn't resist anymore. He had to comfort her. He couldn't keep this up any longer. He lifted her chin and wiped her tears away, tenderly stroking her cheek as he did. He knew what she was thinking. "I know this wasn't what you had planned for tonight."

"What? What do you mean?"_ How did he know? Was she THAT obvious? _Her eyes glistened in the moonlight.

The lights danced off the reflecting pool, providing a shimmer that framed her body as Oscar looked at her. _Watch it Oscar. Remember the letter?_ "I mean, Margot showing up. She can be a little overbearing." That _wasn't_ what he meant, but he realized he had to put some distance between himself and Jaime, or he could find himself hopelessly lost in those eyes, that face…her body.

"Oh, her. I had almost forgot about her. How COULD you go out with someone like that?"

"Well, that's a long story, but we only went out once. She's the one that seems to be under the impression that there will be a second date."

"Well, I can't blame her – you are quite a catch." Jaime said this with a hopeful glint in her eye. "Oh, I almost forgot. I never gave you your present. She pulled a small box from her purse and handed it to Oscar."

"Babe , you shouldn't have." Oscar smiled uncomfortably. She wasn't making this easy. He opened it up. It was a gold pocket watch. It looked quite old. There was an inscription on the back.

"It was my grandfather's" she said. When I was a little girl, I used to love to lean my head against his stomach and listen to it tick. When he passed away, he left it to me. "

"Jaime, I can't possibly accept this. This is a family heirloom. You should save this. I'm flattered though." He tried to hand it back to her.

She gently shut his hand around the watch, caressing his fingers as she held them. "It would really mean a lot to me if you would keep it. You can think of me when you wear it." She was looking deep into his eyes, her face close enough to his to feel his warm breath on her face.

_Like I really need a watch to think of you? Like I don't do that all the time? _"Alright babe, I will. I love it. I've always loved old watches, and this one is exquisite." This was too much for him. He could feel her eyes burning right through him. He held her gaze for a moment, with a terrible longing in his eyes. He caressed her with his gaze, but then caught himself and with extreme regret said "Well babe, it's getting late. I'd better get back. I've got a meeting with Secretary in the morning."

Jaime was obviously disappointed. "Sure". She reluctantly stood up and threw the rest of her coffee away in the trash. _Could he really have feelings for Margot and just didn't want to tell her? Why was he so aloof , and then so attentive tonight? _She was frustrated not knowing.

The silence was palpable on the ride back to Oscar's. Jaime was visibly upset. Oscar was tearing himself up inside. He wasn't good with women, and he had always stifled his emotions. This had served him well his whole life – until now. He knew Jaime was upset, and he knew he had sent her conflicting signals tonight. _What else can I do?_ He asked himself. _It's for her own good._

When they arrived at Oscar's apartment, Jaime thought she'd try one more time. "I can come up if you'd like me to."

_Like you to? Are you kidding? I can think of nothing else._ "Thanks for the offer babe, but I really do need to get some rest tonight. I can't thank you enough though for the evening." He leaned over and kissed her gently on the cheek. Her skin tasted so sweet, he felt he could kiss her forever and never satiate his desire. _Babe, you have no idea how hard it is for me to walk away from you right now._ "Good night."

Jaime watched with tears in her eyes as Oscar walked up the steps and into the lobby of his apartment. _Well Mr. Goldman, if that's the way you want it._ She started to feel the frustration turn to anger. How could he not know how she felt? Maybe he did, but didn't care. Maybe there was more to Margot that he was letting on. She pulled out into traffic, barely missing the sedan that she nearly cut off. She barreled back to her apartment, vowing to forget Oscar Goldman. He was her boss. She would be professional. That was enough. At least that's what she tried to tell herself.


	6. Chapter 6

6. The Day After

The next morning when Oscar arrived at the O.S.I. after his meeting with the Secretary, he went straight to Rudy's office to talk about the night before. Rudy did not seem to be surprised to see him.

"Rough night?" Rudy asked before Oscar could say a word.

"Rudy, you have no idea. I feel terrible. I know Jaime's angry with me. I'd be angry with me too. I don't know what to do. This is why I never get involved with women." He slumped in a chair and hung his head. "I mean, you should have seen her face. She asked to come up to my apartment, and I turned her down – TURNED HER DOWN – am I crazy?" Rudy sat quietly, smiling at the conversation Oscar was having with himself. "It's for her own good – don't you think? What else can I do? Why would she want to be with someone like me anyway – something hanging over my head 24/7? Why…"

Rudy had finally heard enough of this one way conversation. "First of all, I don't buy this whole "I can't get involved because of my job" routine of yours – I never have. You my friend are afraid to open up to anyone. You know, to have a relationship – a real relationship, you have to open up – take a chance. Jaime isn't like those other women you have seen. She is the best thing that could ever happen to you. Don't blow it with her. Oscar, you have two choices. You could fess up to her what is going on, and you can tell her how you feel about her. She'll have to agree to the body guards though. No way around that. Or, you can wait until this is resolved before you get involved with her. Either way, you need to make up your mind. You can't keep going through the dance I saw last night. You're tormenting yourself and Jaime. It's not fair to either of you." Rudy patted Oscar on the shoulder. "I have envied you often my friend, but not today."

Oscar smiled feebly. "You're right of course. My head is fine with this. It's my heart that can't handle the stress."

Jaime had just entered the building herself. She had assumed that Oscar was still in his meeting with the Secretary, so she went up to see Callahan.

"Jaime, how ARE you?" Callahan said with an empathetic smile. "I'm so sorry about last night. Men can be SO dense – especially a certain tall, dark and handsome one."

"I'm fine. Really. I'm over it. I was crazy to think there was something there, or at least that there could be. He made it perfectly clear last night that I am nothing more than a good friend. If he likes Margot's type, I could care less." Her chest was heaving with emotion as she spat the words out.

"Jaime, you don't really believe that," Callahan said softly. "You know Oscar cares about you. I really don't think Margot means ANYTHING to him. I've never heard him talk about her, and I do think they only went out that once. There aren't ANY other women around."

"Well, It's not any of my concern. Oscar Goldman is my boss. I'll take assignments from him, I'll be polite to him. He can't expect any more from me than that." Jaime knew she didn't really mean what she said, but she was wounded. Her soul was wounded. She loved him so much, she felt she was being rebuffed. She was embarrassed and confused. "As far as I'm concerned Oscar can…."

"Oscar can what?" he asked as he walked unexpectedly into his office.

Jaime's face turned crimson as she tried to think of something to say. Luckily Callahan came to her rescue.

"Oscar can give me a raise," she said with a grin. "Jaime thinks I am overworked and underpaid."

"Well, Jaime is usually right," he said with a supportive smile. She looked so sad, and he knew he was the reason. "How are you ladies today?"

Again Jaime was silent. "Just fine – we're just having a little girl talk," said Callahan.

"Thanks, Callahan, I've gotta go." Jaime got up rather abruptly, said her good byes to no one in particular and walked out the door. Oscar stood there gaping as he watched her leave.


	7. Chapter 7

7. The Fall Ball

The next several weeks did not go well for Oscar or Jaime. Because she was in town for a few months of training, it was difficult to avoid Oscar. She passed him the hall, in the garage, in the cafeteria. Each occasion opened the wound she had hoped was healing. Oscar too felt as if his heart would no longer be able to stand the strain. He had been working with a special ops team to try to find the members of FARC who had sent the letter. They had been unsuccessful. Not only that, another letter had come.

_"Which one of the lovely ladies is yours? The blonde or the brunette? The one dearest to you is the one you will lose."_ He couldn't believe they had been close enough at Wolf Trap to see Jaime and Margot. The new letter stiffened his resolve to keep Jaime out of this – at all costs. _I'd rather have her hate me but be alive…_

He walked in that morning through the courtyard, and went to sit down by the fountain. As he approached, he noticed that Jaime was already there, lost in thought. He had never seen her looking so down. Her eyes were red-rimmed, and she looked thin and pale. Her hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail. He sat down next to her. "Hi-ya babe." He resisted the urge to touch her, fearing retribution. She turned at him, and with an icy glare got up and walked into the O.S.I.

This dance of indifference they had been partners in was about to come to a head. Washington's annual "Fall Ball" was tomorrow. The Secretaries of State and Defense expected everyone to attend. In past years, they had all gone together – Oscar, Rudy, Steve, Jaime, Callahan and maybe a date here or there. This year, Rudy, Steve and Callahan all had dates. It was all too obvious that only Jaime and Oscar would be attending alone.

As Jaime walked in, she ran into Callahan. "So, do you want to come with me and Ken tomorrow? We could pick you up at 6:00 before we head over."

"Thanks, but I have a date." Jaime said this a bit too enthusiastically, and she felt bad for being a little snippy with Callahan. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I just.."

"Jaime, it's okay. I know. Who is it though? How did you find…I mean, I just didn't know you were dating someone already." She bit her lip at that last remark.

"I'm not really dating him. It's Jonathan from Accounting over at the N.S.B. He's asked me every year, and I finally said yes. It's not like anyone else was going to ask me." She sighed at this last remark.

"Jaime, are you sure about this? I mean, I know you're upset with Oscar. Is this _really_ what you want to do?"

"I don't really care whether Oscar approves or not. I'm sure I'll have a lovely time with Jonathan."

Callahan did not look convinced. "I hope so sweetie, I hope so."

There was an air of excitement at the O.S.I. the next day – at least among the female employees. Most of the men seemed somewhat indifferent to the whole affair. Steve had stopped by to see Oscar. "Hey there boss, are you going tonight?"

"Hi pal, come on in. Yeah, not that I really have a choice. I never like these things, and I am really dreading this one. Do you know if Jaime is going?" He tried to sound indifferent.

Steve saw right through him. "I don't really know. I still feel a little funny talking with her since the engagement. I know she says she's okay with it, but I just can help feeling a little awkward around her."

"Join the club. We haven't spoken more than a few words since that night." He did not need to remind Steve which night he was referring to. It had been apparent to everyone the tension that had built between them the night of Oscar's party.

Steve knew how Oscar felt about Jaime. Who didn't? He hated to see his friend so despondent. "Does all of this have anything to do with the FARC letter?"

"You mean letters, and yes it does."

"Letters? You got another one?"

"Last week. They saw her at my party Steve, I'm worried for her. "

"You're going to have to tell her. She has GOT to get protection – whether she likes it or not."

"Maybe you're right Steve. Rudy's already read me the riot act about the whole thing. I don't know. I don't know if she'll even talk with me." He had never felt such an ache in his heart before.

"Talk to her tonight. It'll be okay. You'd have to have been blind to not see how she feels about you. She used to look at me that way – I ought to know," he said with a grin.

Oscar arrived early to the Fall Ball. He wanted to make sure he got hold of Jaime as soon as he could, so he might be able to make up with her that night. He felt better than he had in weeks. Until he saw her come in – with Jonathan. He was tall, blonde and YOUNG. If it was possible, he was more beautiful than Jaime. _Oh great, who is THIS guy?_

He quickly ducked out of sight, his heart pounding in his chest. _What have I done? Have I lost her for good? _Oscar couldn't bear to greet her. Not yet. He had to compose himself. He saw Rudy come in with Lynda and made his way over.

"Rudy, Lynda, good to see you." He tried to sound casual, but he failed miserably. Rudy had already seen Jaime, and surmised that Oscar had too.

"Good try Oscar. I've seen her – and her date – Jonathan I think it is." Rudy didn't seem too impressed. "I wouldn't worry about him. I hear she likes older men," he said with a smirk. "Are you going to talk to her?"

"Rudy, I don't know. I had this evening all worked out and now this. I've decided to tell her what's going on. She needs to know, and she needs protection – all because of me. She's not going to like this."

"Oscar, give her some credit. She IS an agent you know. She's lived with danger before. At least she'll know WHY now. Good luck buddy."

Rudy turned to Lynda and whispered "If I know Jaime, he is gonna need it."

The music started and the dancing was in full swing. Jaime and Jonathan hit the dance floor. They made quite an attractive couple. Jonathan seemed to have the attention of many of the ladies in the room, and was quite pleased with himself. "You don't mind if I give the other ladies a turn do you?"

Jaime regretted ever having said yes. "No, I don't mind – _really_." She was more than happy to take a break. As she was walking off the floor, a slow song came on and she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"May I have this dance?" It was Oscar. He didn't wait for a response. He turned her around to face him and gathered her in his arms. He started swaying gently to the music, moving her hips with his. Elvis was singing "Wise men say…only fools rush in…. but I can't help falling in love with you." He pressed his cheek against hers, nuzzling his lips against her ear. "Babe…"

She found it difficult to resist him, but she was trying with all her might. "What do you want? My date may not like me dancing with someone else."

"I think we'll be okay – he seems pretty preoccupied right now," said Oscar smugly. This wasn't going well. "Babe, can we call a truce? I know I've hurt you, but please listen to what I have to say."

"Hurt me? No, you haven't hurt me. I'd have to have feelings for you to hurt me. Don't flatter yourself. Where's Margot?" She immediately regretted taking that tone, but she _was_ hurt. Her feelings were in chaos.

"Jaime, there is no Margot. There is no one but you." His eyes were welled up with emotion, his voice quivering. _Why could he address the entire Senate without a problem, but he couldn't talk to one woman without breaking up?_ " It's just that I had to push you away for your own good. There is something I have to tell you. You could be in danger. You need protection. Is there somewhere we can go to talk?" Just as he got the words out of his mouth, Margot marched over to the dance floor making sure that Jaime acknowledged her presence.

"Oscar darling, I've been looking for you everywhere."

Jaime stopped dancing. This was too much. "That's the lamest excuse I have ever heard Oscar Goldman." She ran off the floor barely keeping back the tears.

Oscar glared at Margot as he roughly brushed past her. "Jaime…" He started after her.

Unfortunately for Oscar, Jonathan had witnessed this episode, and felt his duty was calling him. "Hey pal, leave the lady alone. She's with me."

"Look Biff, or whatever your name is, this is none of your concern." Oscar turned his back and again started after Jaime. As he did, Jonathan grabbed him and swung him around. He cocked his fist back and threw a punch right into Oscar's eye. Oscar was completely caught off guard, and fell into the punch bowl, knocking it and the table to the ground. Jaime saw the whole thing, and ran crying from the room. She hailed a cab and went back to her apartment. Oscar picked himself up from the floor, and wiped the trickle of blood from his lip. His security detail was on the spot in a second.

"Easy guys, I'm fine. Let's just leave it alone."

Oscar immediately sought out Steve. "Pal, I need your help. Jaime's gone. I've gotta go after her, and after that idiot attacked me, the boys aren't going to let me outta their sight. "

"Oscar…"

"Steve. I have to. Please pal."

"Alright. Let's go out to the balcony to talk. I can get you down. They won't suspect that."

Oscar's security detail wasn't watching, but someone else was.

Oscar and Steve casually walked outside to the 2nd floor balcony. Thankfully, no one was out there. Steve grabbed Oscar and jumped over the side to the pavement below. "Sorry Oscar," he said as he unceremoniously dropped Oscar upon landing.

"Don't worry about it. Thanks pal. I know you're going to catch heat on this one. I'm worried about her. I just have a bad feeling. I can't put my finger on it, but I think she's in trouble. I'll keep you posted."

"You'd better. Just because I'm getting married doesn't mean I don't still love Jaime. You're not the only one that's worried. Good luck."

Oscar hailed a cab, figuring that was better than walking the two miles to her O.S.I. apartment. Jaime's cab had arrived at her apartment. She got out, still shaking and managed to get her keys out to unlock the door. She was unaware of the set of eyes watching her – or the conversation that was ensuing.

"Es ella - la rubia. Sí. No hay problema - de esta noche" ("It's her - the blonde. Yes. No problem - tonight").


	8. Chapter 8

8. Taken

Jaime went to her room to change into jeans and a sweatshirt. Maybe a walk would do her good, so she threw on a pair of socks and tennis shoes and went back out to the living room. She poured herself a club soda, and slumped into the couch with her head hung, resting in her hands. The evening had been emotionally draining and she was exhausted. _Why was Oscar treating her this way? _She felt like he was slipping away from her, and she didn't know why. Suddenly the door bell rang. She knew it was Oscar. _Did she want to talk to him or not?_ She wasn't really up for this, but she might as well get it over with. She opened the door.

"Oscar…"

It wasn't Oscar. She barely had time to notice the man in a dark blue hooded sweatshirt before he sprayed her with a chloroform-based spray. She slumped to the floor, splitting her forehead open as it struck a small table by the front door. The man quickly scooped her up and carried her to his waiting van.

"Tengo su"("I've got her") he said into the radio. The van sped away minutes before Oscar's cab pulled up. When Oscar arrived, he was startled to see her door open. His heart sank and his knees buckled in fear as he approached.

"God no, please, not Jaime" he pleaded. He stormed into the house, oblivious to any danger awaiting him. "Jaime, Jaime," he cried, rushing through the apartment in a panic. Then he flipped on the lights in the foyer and saw the blood on the table and the floor_._ He fell to his knees and sobbed uncontrollably. _What was he going to do now?_ He would never be able to live with himself if something happened to her. He had to get her back. He had to make a plan. Now. _You're the head of the O.S.I. You can do this. You do this all the time. Do it now for Jaime. _

He rose from the ground, wiped the tears from his eyes and went into "O.S.I." mode. He guessed Jaime was probably in the hands of FARC, on her way to Columbia. They had indeed made good on their threat. How was he going to get her back? The O.S.I. and other government agencies had been after the FARC guerillas for years, with mixed success. If Jaime was going to be rescued, he was going to have to do it. He knew more about FARC and their tactics than almost anyone. The first problem was breaking free of his bodyguards. While Jaime would be seen as an acceptable public loss, Oscar would not. If _only they had taken me instead – they'd go all out to rescue me. _That was it! He would fake his own kidnapping. Not only would that leave him free to look for Jaime, but government resources would be allocated to help bring down the guerillas.

He would have to act fast – and he would need help – from the inside. He took off his jacket and watch and left them casually on the sofa. He found the glass that Jaime had been drinking from earlier. He poured himself a drink, drank some, and then left the glass next to hers so they could find his fingerprints and saliva on the glass. Then he left the apartment. He knew several people at the party had seen Jaime leave. It wouldn't take his bodyguards long to figure out he was missing and they would soon be on the scene, only to find the door open and the apartment empty.

Oscar quickly hailed a cab to go back to his apartment. He put on a pair of sunglasses and kept his head down as he asked to be dropped off several blocks from his apartment. He took the back elevator to avoid being seen. His special ops training kicked into gear. He grabbed some clothes, gear and cash, and shoved it into a duffle bag. He also grabbed his alternate passport and a "scrubbed" credit card – one that would not be traced by government officials. He would need this in order to avoid detection. He looked around, trying to decide if there was something else he would need. _I'm coming babe, I'm coming. _He felt as if his heart would burst with the anguish he felt over Jaime's abduction. All he had ever wanted to do was to protect her, and he had failed miserably.

Oscar exited the apartment and walked a few blocks to a pay phone. He called over to the Fall Ball. "Rudy Wells please." His foot was tapping with impatience as he waited for Rudy to come to the phone.

"Rudy Wells here."

"Rudy, it's Oscar. Listen."

"Oscar, where are you – what's going on?"

"Just listen. Jaime's been kidnapped. I'm pretty sure that FARC has grabbed her. When I got to her apartment, the door was wide open and her purse was on the table."

"Oscar, no. Are you sure? She was pretty upset. Maybe she just went for a walk."

"Rudy, no. She's gone. I need your help. I need you to get Steve. I didn't want to draw attention to him by calling here. Have him go to a pay phone and call 555-3472. I'll be there. I don't want any record of his call. Listen, don't say a word to anyone but Steve – not even Callahan. I don't know who's involved in this, but they must have been watching her pretty closely." His voice was brimming with emotion. It was taking all his strength to hold it together. He had been in some pretty tight situations before, but this was different. It was Jaime.

"Sure Oscar, sure. Hang in there. We'll get her back. " He could hear the strain in his friend's voice. He hoped he was right, but he knew the odds were against it. FARC didn't keep hostages for long.

Rudy briskly walked back to Steve and whispered in his ear "I need you to come with me right now. I'll explain on the way. "

Steve could see the fear in Rudy's face. He knew something was terribly wrong with Jaime. He still had strong feelings for her, and could sense the danger. "Sure, let me just get Jennifer."

"No, you've got to leave her here – it's for her own good."

Steve made his apologies to Jennifer. She was puzzled, but had learned to expect these types of situations considering the work he did. "Be careful honey, and let me know what's going on as soon as you can."

He gave her a hug. "I will."

Rudy made his good byes to Lynda as well. The two men left as quickly as they could without drawing any more attention to themselves than they already had. Callahan and Ken watched them leave. Rudy suggested they walk a few blocks away to the park. He explained Oscar's call to Steve as they walked.

"Rudy, what are we going to do? I can't believe Oscar let this happen." He could feel the tears filling his eyes.

"Now hold on just a minute. Oscar didn't exactly let this happen. He tried everything he could to prevent this from happening. Jaime isn't one to take protection you know. We've tried THAT before."

Steve remembered well Jaime's reaction two years ago when she had been threatened and it was suggested that a security detail was warranted. She had flatly refused. "Maybe you're right. I guess she can be a little stubborn."

"A little stubborn? She's written the book on stubborn. The last thing Oscar needs is your blame. He's giving himself a hard enough time I'm sure. The man is a wreck. If he can't get her back – well, I don't even want to think about the consequences."

Steve arrived at the pay phone and called Oscar. The phone had barely rung when he Oscar pick it up. His voice was frantic, though Oscar was trying mightily to cover his fear.

"Hey pal, I guess Rudy's filled you in. I've got a plan, but I need Rudy's and your help. It's a little out there, but I don't know what else to do."

"Oscar, it's Jaime. I'll do whatever you want. What's the plan?"

"Alright pal, here it is. By now, my security detail has probably already arrived at Jaime's. I've planted some of my own effects at her apartment so it will look as though they've abducted both of us. I don't think anyone will question that, as they must have figured out that I went after her once they found I had left the party."

"Oscar, are you out of your mind? They'll find you."

"That's just it pal, they'll look to the ends of the earth for me. I just have to make sure that the ends is where Jaime is. My guess is she is well on her way to Columbia by now. They won't have been able to take her on a commercial flight though. They're either using a charter plane or a boat. I'm going to get on a commercial flight to Miami tonight. That will get me into Cartagena before them. That'll give me a chance to intercept them."

"Oscar, you have got to be kidding! You can't do this alone – you'll never make it. Did you forget we just had your 50TH BIRTHDAY PARTY!!"

"Thanks for reminding me pal, I'd forgotten," he said sarcastically. "Look, I'm the only one that CAN go. You and Rudy were at the party. You'd be followed. I want help, but not until I get her out of their hands. Then the cavalry can mop them up."

"Oscar, I still say you are out of your mind, but I know better than to argue. So, what do you want Rudy and me to do?"

"Pal, I need you to keep me informed of the search. I'll call Jim and Helen if I need to reach you. No one will be monitoring their phone. I'll leave word where you can reach me."

"You know this is going to cost you your job – or worse."

"I can't imagine anything they could do to me that would be worse than losing Jaime." His voice was cracking now, and Steve could tell Oscar was again on the verge of a breakdown.

"Good luck."

Oscar paused as he hung up the phone. _What was he doing?_ It had been years since he was an operative. _Was he just making matters worse?_ He had to try. He headed for the airport and just made the flight to Miami. It seemed to take forever. He had made one call before he left to an old contact in Turbaco, a small town outside of Cartagena. He knew that there had been a lot of activity by FARC in the area, and he wanted to get a handle on the current situation. He would meet Roberto when he arrived. Oscar tried to drift off to sleep, but his thoughts kept tormenting him, making sleep impossible.

Jaime on the other hand, had just woken up from a chloroform induced sleep. She found herself in the cabin of a small plane. She was bound at the wrists and ankles, slumped in the back seat of the airplane. The ropes cut into her left wrist as she tried to move, but found herself unable to do so. She panicked. _What's wrong with me? Why can't I move. Where am I?_. Her head ached, and she could see the dried blood that had soaked her sweatshirt. She feigned sleep as she heard someone coming out of the cockpit. He spoke in broken English with a thick Spanish accent.

"It was easier than we thought. I can't believe the girl didn't have any protection. Now Oscar Goldman is as good as ours."

Then a voice speaking perfect English replied "Yes, we've been fortunate. We had no idea she was the one until tonight. Our contact realized the connection when Goldman ran after her. Certainly he will come for her now."

Jaime cringed as she heard these words. Oscar HAD been telling the truth. No wonder he had been acting so strangely. It was all her fault. If she hadn't ran out of the room, he would never have followed her. _Oh Oscar, I hope I get a chance to tell you how sorry I am for acting they way I have._ A tear ran down her face at the thought of never seeing Oscar again. _Even if I do get out of here, can I get to him in time? _


	9. Chapter 9

9. The Rescue – Day 1

Oscar arrived in Miami and took the red-eye to Cartagena, landing early the next morning. He hadn't seen Roberto in many years, and hoped he would recognize him. He slowly walked around the airport without spotting him. He picked up his bags and walked outside. In the early morning light he saw a familiar figure sitting alone on a bench – it was Roberto. Years ago, when Oscar was an agent, he had worked with Roberto to capture some senior members of the group that became FARC. No one knew the jungles of Columbia better than Roberto. If Oscar had any hope of getting Jaime back alive, he would need his help.

"Amigo, it is good to see you, but let us not talk here. I have a better place." Roberto led him to his car, and they drove off into the Columbian countryside. Oscar had forgotten how rural most of Columbia was. The vegetation was so dense, and the roads were so bad, travel was difficult at best. His job was going to be difficult.

They finally arrived at Roberto's home. It was small, but clean. He escorted Oscar in and found him a chair to sit in. "Now my friend, tell me what you need from me."

Oscar proceeded to fill Roberto in on last night's events. "So you see, the problem is finding them, and then getting Jaime back in one piece. One false move, and they won't hesitate to kill her."

"Ah, I see the señorita means a great deal to you. This is not like you Oscar," he said with a knowing smile. "Well, we will have to cover the ports and the airstrips. If I have to make my guess, they will bypass the Cartagena airport, and use the one they have up in the mountains not far from here. It is used only by the locals, and customs officials don't pay much attention there since it is run by the drug lords. They have a camp 20 miles from the airstrip. About half a dozen or so men are usually there. There is a larger base near Bogota with the majority of the guerillas. We must stop them before they get there – too many men."

Oscar contemplated Roberto's words. He could feel his heart racing with anticipation as he and Roberto planned out Jaime's rescue. He called Jim and Helen with a message for Steve to call him at a phone in Roberto's village. He impatiently waited for Steve. The minutes seemed like hours and finally the phone rang.

"Oscar?"

"Hey pal. Have you heard anything? What's going on there? Have.."

"Hold on Oscar. One thing at a time. The NSB has bought it – they think that FARC has you as well as Jaime and they're mounting a full scale investigation. They're pretty sure they know which faction of FARC is involved. We think they boarded a small plane outside of Bethesda and are headed your way. A night watchman there said he remembered seeing a woman being carried into the plane. The NSB is leaving for Cartagena in a few hours. Rudy and I are coming with them."

"Steve, no. I need…"

"Oscar – stop. Look, Rudy and I can do you more good close by. We can keep an eye on the NSB and we'll be around to help if you need us."

Oscar reluctantly agreed. They would use the phone in Roberto's village to communicate. The NSB didn't know about it yet. Oscar's mind was racing. He had hoped the NSB wouldn't be here so soon. Jack Hansen would be more concerned with capturing or killing the FARC members than he would be with saving Jaime. Oscar said good-bye to Steve and went back to Roberto's.

He and Roberto decided to go stake out the airstrip in the mountains. It would take them half a day to get through the jungle and setup their base. The plane could be there by tonight. He would be ready. Oscar changed into clothing more appropriate for a trek through the jungle - a lightweight shirt and pants to protect his skin from the brush, and a pair of hiking boots - rarely used in Washington. In fact, they were at least 20 years old. He had brought a pistol and ammunition, a knife, some rope, carabineer clips, binoculars with a night scope, and a flashlight. Roberto supplied them with rifles, ammunition, food, water and a fairly decent topographic map of the area. He also had a pair of specialty low-altitude parachutes.

"What is this for?" Oscar asked, handling one of the parachute packs.

"This is a mountainous country – with many cliffs. You never know what you are going to need. You do know how to use one?"

Oscar did in fact know how to parachute, but seeing the chute only reminded him of the accident that nearly cost Jaime her life. He prayed it wouldn't come to that.

Jaime's captors had grown tired of waiting for Jaime to awake. They roughly shoved her up against the wall of the plane, shaking her shoulders. "Wake up American pig," the man with broken English shouted as her slapped her across one side of the face and then the other. Jaime realized she was no longer going to be able to feign sleep. She tried to break the ropes that were binding her, but found she could not. Panic gripped her as her mind was racing to come up with an escape plan.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" she said in an angry voice, unsuccessfully attempting to mask her fear.

"You will soon see. If you want to stay alive, you will cooperate with us. It's not you we're after. It's Oscar Goldman."

"Oscar? Well, as far as I'm concerned you can have him. He means nothing to me now." She could feel her body tremble as she spoke the words. She tried to sound indifferent, hoping to throw them off guard.

"We'll see, we'll see," he said with a disbelieving smirk. "We would like you to provide us with a statement denouncing Mr. Goldman. If you do, we will release you as soon as we land. If not…"

"Why do you need that?" She knew they were never going to let her go.

The man slapped her again across the face. His ring caught on her cheek, and scratched it. "I'll ask the questions around here. That is none of your business."

Jaime managed to scoot herself near a window in the plane. She could move again, but the drugs she must have been given were affecting her sense of balance and strength. She could see the Columbian coastline appearing. This part of the journey would soon be over. "Could I have some water?" It had been almost 24 hours since she had left had been captured, and she had not had anything to eat or drink. In addition to the chloroform, this was making her a bit dizzy. "Could you take these ropes off? I can't move."

The man brought a canteen over with a small amount of water in it. He roughly shoved it to her lips. "Here, drink." Jaime took a sip of water before he pulled the canteen away. Unbeknownst to her , the drink was laced with a narcotic. "Now we won't have to worry about you escaping. There are many places to hide in the jungle." He laughed a sinister, evil laugh, as if he were quite enjoying himself. They were about to land.

Oscar and Roberto had been waiting for what seemed like days, but had actually only been a few hours, for the plane to come. Several planes had already landed, but there was no sign of Jaime. Oscar began to question whether Roberto was right when he saw another plane heading for the strip. He held his breath as he watched it land, his finger grazing his pistol's trigger. He could feel his heart racing and his adrenaline pumping almost beyond his heart's limit. As the door opened, four heavily armed men in camouflage approached the plane. Two men, one Caucasian and one Hispanic, were dragging a young blonde woman who was bound at the wrists and ankles. _Jaime_. His heart broke as he watched them push her towards the waiting Jeep. She stumbled and fell, as she couldn't really walk with her ankles bound. _Why doesn't she use her bionics to break those ropes apart_? One of the men jabbed her ribcage with the butt of his rifle as he yelled for her to get up and moving. Oscar stifled a groan at their treatment of her. _If only they had grabbed me instead. _

Oscar whispered to Roberto "Let's go. This is it." He started to get into position to take out the armed guards.

Roberto quickly pulled him back into the brush. "No amigo. Not now. You will never be able to take them all out before they get your friend. " He could see that Oscar was anxious to make a move – any move. "I know you want to help her, but we must wait. " He put his hand on Oscar's shoulder, trying to settle him down. "It won't do her any good it we are captured too. We will follow them. It is late. They will not go far."

Reluctantly, Oscar agreed. The guerillas piled into the Jeep and sped off towards the mountains. Oscar and Roberto followed as best they could in the little daylight that was left. Luckily, the road was really more of a mud trail, and it was easy to follow the tire tracks in the soft mud. They pulled up to a small building with a tin roof. There was open ground all around it, providing little cover from which to mount an assault. Oscar and Roberto arrived a few minutes behind the party, and were just in time to see Jaime being pushed through the door.

As if reading Oscar's mind, Roberto said "Oscar, we're going to have to wait. It's still too dangerous."

Oscar couldn't be more frustrated. Jaime was so close, he couldn't take the waiting. He once again found himself fighting back tears at the thought of her spending another night with those men. There was no telling what they had done to her. _Hang in there babe. You're not alone. I haven't forgotten about you._ He and Roberto settled into the brush for the night. He wanted to make sure he had a view of the building so there would be no surprises. Roberto handed him a tortilla stuffed with beans and vegetables.

"Here. You need to keep up your strength. She is going to need you tomorrow. Then you sleep. I will take the first watch." Oscar half-heartedly took the tortilla and ate it. It did taste good. Roberto of course was right. He had to be ready for tomorrow. He hungrily ate the meal, then pulled his jacket over himself and tried to get some sleep. _Tomorrow. Tomorrow he would get her back_.

Jaime was not to be so lucky. She was given a small dish of plantain, which had not been cooked very well. It was difficult to eat with her wrists still bound. The narcotic had worn off some, so she was able to move again, but her bionic strength had still not returned. She was grilled for an hour before her captors relented and allowed her to sleep. Curled up in a corner, Jaime tried to stay dry in the dank house. She watched as several mice ran across the floor, nibbling at the remnants of her plantain dish. Throughout her career at the O.S.I. she had been in many tight spots, but she had never felt such despair before. Morning was not a long way off.


	10. Chapter 10

10. The Rescue – Day 2

Morning finally arrived. The previous day had been rainy, dark and gloomy – in stark contrast to the day's bright morning sun. Oscar awoke to the sounds of countless birds and monkeys greeting the day. The jungle really was a beautiful place. He would loved to have brought Jaime here under better circumstances. He knew how much she loved the outdoors. He shook Roberto, who had dozed off during the night. Then Oscar heard some sign of activity within the house. About an hour later, the men appeared from the house. Jaime was with them. They loaded her back in the Jeep and took off again. Oscar and Roberto loaded up their gear and followed a safe distance behind.

After a 3 hour drive through the dirt roads of the back country, the Jeep stopped. Jaime was thrust from the Jeep and into the arms of another guerilla. She was made to walk, her wrists and ankles still bound, into the jungle between two men with machine guns slung over their shoulders. The four other men walked behind her. This left Oscar and Roberto no choice but to follow behind once more. Once, Oscar stepped on a branch, making a loud "snap". This caused the whole party to stop as the men with the machine guns stopped to check out the area. The found nothing and went on their way. Several hours later, they arrived at what could loosely be termed a camp. There was a small lean-to and a fire pit. Jaime was led to a tree, leaned up against it, and made to drink a bitter liquid. It made her very dizzy and she had trouble coordinating her movements. _What good are my bionics now?_ Her stomach ached from hunger, and she was beginning to feel feverish. She found it difficult to stay focused and soon drifted off into a restless sleep. Her captors proceeded to imbibe in some homemade libations, unconcerned about any possible incursion into their camp.

Oscar and Roberto had also made camp, about a quarter mile away. The jungle provided excellent cover, preventing their detection. They sorted through their gear, keeping themselves busy while they waited. It was beginning to get dark, but Oscar was able to use the night vision binoculars. He could see that Jaime was off from the group – maybe 20 yards away. They didn't seem concerned that she would be able to escape – and with good reason. Two of the men had left for the village. That left only four guards, and most of them were by now in a drunken sleep. This was it. They had to take advantage of the situation.

The trees in the jungle were immense, and the coverage from above was dense. It was difficult for moonlight to penetrate through the forest floor below. Oscar decided that the best way to grab her was from above. They clearly wouldn't expect that. Her captors had set up traps around the perimeter of their camp, but only at ground level. Oscar and Roberto set about scaling the trees. Once they were about 100 feet up, the canopy spread out so that they would be able to move horizontally with greater ease. Oscar's palms were sweating as he began. _I haven't climbed a tree in 35 years_ he thought. He found it more difficult than he had remembered. His hands were rubbed raw from grasping so tightly at the ropes and the branches as he ascended the trunk. When they were high enough, Roberto lassoed a large branch several feet away, and they half swung, half jumped to the next tree, and the next and the next until Oscar was at the tree near Jaime.

It was deadly quiet. Everyone else was asleep. Roberto tossed two ropes down – one for Oscar and one for him to loop around Jaime. Oscar stealthily descended to the jungle floor. He felt like his heart was going to stop when he heard rustling near the lean-to, but then realized it was only an animal prowling around looking for food. He was only a few feet away. He was finally within reach of Jaime. He wrapped his hand around her mouth so she wouldn't scream as she was awoken.

Jaime immediately awoke as she felt a hand covering her mouth, stifling her breathing. She tried to squirm, but didn't have the strength. Then she heard Oscar's voice.

"Shhh, babe, it's me. We've come to get you out of here." He resisted the urge to grab her in his arms and kiss her. There would be time for that later. He had to get her out of here before her captors awoke.

Jaime could feel her body relax slightly for the first time in almost two days. Her voice was trembling. "Oscar, I can't believe you found me. How.."

Oscar caressed her arm. "Babe, I'll explain everything later. We have got to get out of here now. Can you stand?"

"I'll try." She tried to struggle to her feet, but she couldn't. Her fever was spiking and the lack of food was now sapping her strength. Oscar cut the ropes that were binding her, and she fell into his arms. He could feel her body burning up. He brushed the hair back from her face, he could see the dried blood in the blonde strands. It was too dark for him to notice the rest. He could feel his stomach turning at the thought of how she had been treated. It was all he could do to stay focused. He looped that second rope between her legs and around her neck and shoulder. He would have to help her climb. That much was obvious. He clipped her rope to his and started his ascent. _25 years ago this would have been much easier_. It took every ounce of strength he had to make it to the top of the tree. He could feel his lungs aching with want for more oxygen to complete the job he requested of them. It was hard to breathe at this altitude. Jaime's limp body didn't make it any easier. Oscar rested her back against his chest so he could make sure she wasn't slipping out of the rope, and he could pull her up with him. He could see the sweat rolling off of her brow and her eyes starting to roll back in her head.

Roberto helped Oscar unclip himself from Jaime and start the trip back through the trees to the Jeep. They were only 30 feet away when they disrupted a group of monkeys resting in the tree tops. Their alarmed chatter awakened one of the guerillas. He noticed that Jaime was gone, and woke up the other men. They immediately filled the jungle with gunfire. Oscar quickly descended the final tree with Jaime in his arms. As they landed, one of the men heard them. The gunfire started in their direction.

Roberto suggested that he take one direction, and Oscar and Jaime would take the other. Oscar would head for the Caribbean Sea via a small river which lay only a half mile away. He slung a rifle over his shoulder, grabbed the bag Roberto had packed, and scooped up Jaime, cradling her in his arms. He started running through the jungle, using the dense vegetation as cover. Roberto made as much noise as he could, attempting to distract the men, giving Oscar as much time as possible to escape. It worked for a while, until the men realized that they were chasing only one man. They abandoned their chase of Roberto, and turned back to search again for Oscar and Jaime. Roberto pressed on, trying to reach a village where he would be able to phone Steve to alert him as to Oscar's plan.


	11. Chapter 11

11. The Rescue – Day 3

Morning light was just beginning to rise in the jungle, soon to deny Oscar the precious cover of night. His body was aching now, having covered a half mile through dense jungle with Jaime in his arms. He had to stop and survey his surroundings. He appeared to be near the top of a mountain, and could hear the sound of running water. Roberto has said there was a river nearby that would lead to the sea. Not only would it prevent them from being tracked, it would allow him the opportunity to move Jaime without having to carry her the rest of the way. He listened to see if they were being followed. Mercifully, the jungle was silent.

He laid Jaime down in the shade of a grove of palmettos. She was delirious. He pulled her into his arms and brought his canteen to her lips. "Babe, you need to drink this. You're burning up." She murmured something and pushed the canteen aside. Oscar again brought it to her lips, this time more forcefully. He began to pour a small amount of liquid into her mouth. She swallowed, and began to cough. He brought her up to his chest, patting her on the back, trying to comfort her. He grabbed a cloth from his bag and soaked it in water from the canteen, placing it on Jaime's forehead, trying to cool her fever. Her eyes fluttered as she looked up at Oscar.

Her eyes were brimming with tears. "Oh, Oscar, I'm so sorry." She was fighting to stay lucid.

"Shhh, it's gonna be okay babe. We're going to get out of here. " He was rocking her in his arms as he frenetically kissed her head, her hair, her cheeks. He soothingly stroked the wound on her forehead with his fingertip. As he moved his hands to caress her back, she flinched in pain. He lifted the back of her shirt, and saw several large, ugly bruises. He felt ill. "My poor baby, what have they done to you?" he said, almost to himself.

"It doesn't matter," she murmured. "As long as I'm in your arms." Jaime had longed for him to hold her in his arms. She could feel strength coming from them now. They were wrapped around her as if they would never let her go. She had often watched Oscar while he worked, noticing the hair on his forearms when he rolled up his sleeves, or the hair on his chest when his shirt wasn't buttoned all the way up. Sometimes she could get just a glimpse of his chest if he turned the right way. He was so strong. She needed that from him now, as her own strength was failing her.

He laid her back down, caressing her body, trying to convince himself she would be okay. Oscar never knew his heart could ache the way it did now. He would give anything to get her out of here, and resolved that if they did make it out, he would tell her how he really felt about her. For the first time in his life, he would open his heart and soul to another human being. He knew that Jaime would never hurt him.

"Babe, take it easy. Just rest. We don't have long, we're going to have to get moving again soon. Listen. I need to go see where we are. I don't want you to move. Stay right here – and stay quiet." Jaime nodded in agreement. She could make it. She had Oscar now. He had come for her.

Oscar scouted the area, always vigilant, looking out for signs of their discovery. He had been right. He was at the top of a mountain – and a waterfall. The river was about 2000 feet below. Oscar's heart sank. He had no choice but to use the parachute. He would never be able to get Jaime down any other way. She wasn't going to like this. Especially in her current condition.

He went back to get the chute ready. He heard noises coming from the jungle. He would have to hurry. Oscar rummaged through the bag from Roberto. There was only one chute. Roberto must have the other one. He would have to improvise. As Jaime rested, he strapped the chute's harness to himself. Then he fashioned a harness from the rope that he hoped would hold Jaime to him.

"Sweetheart, I need you to get up. They're coming." He pulled Jaime to her feet. She could stand now, but barely. She smiled at him as she tried to keep up. Then they heard gunfire. The first shot barely missed Oscar's head. He quickly shielded Jaime with his body as he pulled the rifle off his shoulder. _This is all I need._

"We gotta run babe." He fired off a dozen rounds as he fled with her towards the waterfall. She nearly fell off the edge before catching her balance.

"Oh no. What are we gonna do?" She just noticed the chute on Oscar's back. "Not on your life. Oscar, no."

"Babe. I promise I won't let anything happen this time. You can do this – we don't have any other choice. I'll be with you all the way." He kissed her on the cheek, and placed the rope harness around her, clipping it to the harness on his chest. Her chest was pressed against his as she wrapped her arms tightly around him, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "One, two THREE."

They jumped. Oscar quickly pulled the release on the chute to slow their descent. With double the weight, he would need all the time he could get. He could hear the gunshots around him from above. If this worked, they would have some ground between them and the guerillas. He and Jaime descended rapidly, slamming into the water below. It was surprisingly cold. Oscar kicked hard to bring them to the surface. They could feel their lungs aching for air, when finally, they surfaced.

The current was strong, sweeping them downstream as they kicked for the side of the river. Oscar knew Jaime would never make it all the way to the sea like this. The made it to the side, and Oscar pulled Jaime out of the current, laying her on the soft river bank. Everything was soaked. The guns were useless. He dropped them into the mud. He didn't need the extra weight. Oscar set about to lash some logs together to create a makeshift raft, so he could get Jaime downriver by nightfall. He could barely move, he was so exhausted, but he knew that if they stopped moving, they could be found. He had to get to the sea. After an hour, he had a small raft ready.

He helped Jaime to the raft, and gently laid her on her stomach, so she would be able to hold on. He laid his torso on top of the raft, keeping his legs in the water so he could help steer the little craft. He tried to hold on to Jaime, protecting her from the rapids buffeting the raft. They were quite a distance from the sea – several miles by his calculations. It seemed like they would never make it. Just when Oscar thought he could go no further, he could smell salt in the air. They had made it. The sun was slipping down the horizon, so he could barely make out the vast openness of the sea before them. He struggled to keep the raft upright as mighty waves tossed them to and fro. Once they made it over the initial crest of waves, the tossing subsided a bit.

Oscar climbed aboard the raft, being careful not to tip it over. He took a deep breath. For the first time in days he began to have hope that they could make it. Then he saw a light. It was coming closer to them. _It was almost dark, maybe they could hide in the night_. The light was upon them. It was a small sailboat. Oscar realized he had no choice. They had been spotted. Hopefully, they were friendly.

"Hola!" he called out.

"Oscar Goldman?" he heard the voice call. "Roberto sent us. He said you would be here. Please come aboard."

Oscar sighed with relief. They had made it, and just in time. The man on the boat had thrown Oscar a rope. He tied it to the raft to steady it and then picked Jaime up, and handed her to the man on the boat. He then climbed aboard.

"My name is Eduardo. Roberto said to take care of you until your government arrives. They should be here tomorrow morning. We have been out here for hours looking for you. We had almost given up hope. Please follow me. You can rest and clean up. I will have some food brought to your room. We can talk in the morning. You are safe here. Please let me know if you need anything."

"Gracias Eduardo. Do you have anything for her fever? I'm worried about her." Oscar said. "Yes." He beckoned one of his men to get some medicine for Jaime. They quickly returned and handed it to Oscar. Jaime had been sitting half propped against the wall of the boat. He gently picked her up and carried her downstairs to their room. It was nicer than Oscar had expected. There was a comfortable looking bed and a small bathroom in the room. There was a round window which was slightly above sea level, so he could see the last remnant of sunlight as it disappeared below the horizon. The room was well lit. As he laid Jaime on the bed and looked at her, it brought tears to his eyes.

He could see the blood still caked in her blonde hair and soaked in her sweatshirt. Her face was cut and bruised, as was her wrist where the ropes had eaten into her skin.

"Do I really look so bad that it would bring you to tears?" she asked, her voice quivering as she tried to make light of her condition. She was sopping wet and shivering.

Oscar looked around and found a clean, dry shirt and a pair of shorts for her to change into. He grabbed a towel from the bathroom to help get her dry. He took his own wet shirt off, so he wouldn't get her wet again as he cared for her. "Babe, I need your help. We have to get you out of those wet clothes." He sat down next to her tugged her sweatpants off, drying her torso and back and put the pair of shorts on her. He then slid his arms under her back and neck to support her as he gently pulled her up to his bare chest. It felt so right to hold her this way, but he knew this was not the time or place. He pulled her sweatshirt off over her head, and began to dry her back with the soft towel. The touch of her skin against his was electrifying. He lost his concentration for a moment as he luxuriated in the sensation of her chest pressed against his, her arms around his neck with her lips so close to his. He fought to regain his focus. _Later Oscar, later_. He slipped the clean shirt over her head and onto her arms and held her tightly against him.

"Jaime, sweetheart, listen. I need you to drink this. It's going to help your fever break." He brought the medicine to her lips, and watched her as she swallowed it.

"Oscar, I don't feel so good."

"Easy now babe, just rest. You'll feel better soon. We'll talk later."

"Don't leave me – please!" she pleaded. She needed him now more than ever. The thought of being left lone at this point was more than Jaime could bear.

"Don't worry, you're not getting rid of me that easily," he smiled as he caressed the side of her face, running his fingers gently around her ears and down her throat. "I'm not going anywhere. Here, lean up against me." Oscar slid himself up against the headboard of the bed, and propped himself up with a few pillows. Then he scooted Jaime up against him, turning her on her right side, so as not to put any extra pressure on her left arm. She gratefully laid her head on his chest, placed her left arm across his stomach and then fell promptly asleep. Oscar stroked her hair, try to comb out the dozens of mats that encircled her head. He took the damp shirt he had worn and used it to try to wipe off some of the dirt and blood from her face and arms. He couldn't stand to see her looking this way. He stroked her back carefully and lightly so as not to awaken her. She seemed like a china doll that could break if he held her too tightly, but he couldn't bear to let her go.


	12. Chapter 12

12. Safe at Last

In the morning, another boat arrived. This one had Jack Hansen, Steve and Rudy on board. They were led to the room where Oscar and Jaime were still asleep. Rudy insisted on going in first, alone, to check on them. He knocked softly on the door. "Oscar?" he whispered.

"Rudy, come in," Oscar said in a low voice. "Jaime's still sleeping. My God, it's good to see you. Where's Steve? Did you come alone?"

"One at a time Oscar, one at a time." He surveyed his friend. Oscar was covered in cuts and scratches, and he had huge dark circles under his eyes. Rudy could see Jaime still asleep, Oscar's arms wrapped protectively around her. "You look like hell. How's Jaime?"

"I'll be fine. It's Jaime I'm worried about. Rudy, what they've done to her." He started shaking again at the thought of it.

Rudy put his hand on her forehead. "She feels a little warm Oscar."

"Tell me about it. I've tried to bring the fever down. It seems to actually be a bit better than last night. I haven't been able to get her to eat anything though, and I've barely been able to get her to drink. Rudy, is she going to be ok?"

Rudy was examining the cuts and bruises on her face and arm. Oscar lifted her shirt to show him the ones on her ribs and back. Rudy gasped, biting his knuckles until her drew blood. Tears filled his eyes. "She needs proper medical attention. Jack and Steve are here too. We have ship with proper medical supplies waiting. We've got to get her on board. But first, listen to me. Roberto has told me that one of them men you shot at was killed. He got another three. Two of them are left. We haven't heard from them – I don't think they'll be a problem. Jack's men are attempting to track the rest of the group. He still thinks you were a hostage as well. For now, it looks like your crazy plan may have worked. One more thing." Rudy's voice faltered. " We found out who their inside man was."

"Who was it?"

"It was Ken. I don't know how he ever got a security clearance. Callahan is broken up about it. They took him into custody a day ago."

"Damn it. I never saw that coming. Poor Callahan. It explains how they knew so much though."

"Alright Oscar – you ready?"

Oscar nodded and gingerly picked up Jaime. She began to stir as her carried her out of the room. When she opened her eyes, she panicked and started thrashing about until she saw it was Oscar who was carrying her. Then she settled down and wrapped her arms around his neck, burrowing her face under his chin. "Thanks, Oscar, for everything," she said, gently kissing his neck.

Steve patted Oscar on the back. "Good work, Oscar, getting our girl outta there." He then turned his attention to Jaime. "Sweetheart, I've seen you look better," he said with a grin. "Hurry up and get better, I've been doing all the work here, out looking for the two of you." He glanced at Jack, hoping he was still buying the ruse.

Jaime looked questioningly at Oscar. _The two of us? What does he mean?_ Oscar gave her a look, and she kept quiet.

"Yeah, I hope you find those guys that grabbed us." Oscar said, hoping he sounded convincing in front of Hansen.

"We're going to need to talk to both of you," said Jack.

"I know, I know – but you're going to have to wait. She's not talking to anybody now." Oscar knew this was coming, but he was annoyed at Jack for pressing him already. Typical Jack.

They arrived onboard the new ship, which would take them back to the United States. It would take a few days, but they both could use the rest. Jaime was taken downstairs to the infirmary, where Rudy began to tend to her.

"Please Oscar, don't leave," she pleaded. She felt so safe and secure in his arms, she didn't want to be without him right now.

Oscar glanced at Rudy, who nodded is agreement. "Sure babe, whatever you want." He sat next to her, his arm protectively around her, providing a supportive base for her to lean on. Rudy gave her some more medicine to bring her fever down, and insisted she drink some juice. "You've got to get your strength up honey. You're too weak." He gave Oscar some liniment to rub on the bruises.

"You need to put this on her twice a day. It's going to make her feel more comfortable, and speed the healing. I think we'll get the fever under control in the next few hours. I'll have the cook make her some rice and broth. I'll have someone bring it down to your room later. See if you can get her to take some." He gave Jaime a disapproving look – "You can be so stubborn sometimes Miss Sommers. Alright, let me show you to your rooms." Rudy was glad to have them back. He hadn't slept since this began. Oscar was his closest friend, and Jaime, well, Jaime was as dear to him as a daughter. He was glad that it was Oscar would had rescued her. Maybe now Oscar would see that it was okay to let his guard down just enough to allow someone like Jaime in. They just needed some time together.

Jaime started to stand up. "Oh no you don't," Oscar said in a playful manner, the first time he had felt that way in days. "I'll take care of YOU, miss. You've been through enough" He tenderly picked her up again. "But don't get used to this treatment – it's back to walking for you as soon as you're better."

Jaime smiled, and started to feel tears of joys welling up in her eyes. Oscar gently kissed them away. "Hey now, none of that, you're okay now."

"It's not that, never mind," she said. She knew she was okay – better than okay. Oscar had risked his life for her. She happily settled into his arms once more as her carried her to her room. "Could you stay with me please?" she asked again as he opened the door.

Oscar was delighted to stay, and quickly answered "Of course, whatever you want." The cabin was small, as most ship cabins are, but it had a double bed, a dresser and a chair in the room. The bathroom had a small shower. Oscar playfully dumped Jaime unceremoniously on the bed. "Whew, what a load off," he said in mock indignation.

"Thanks a lot Mr. Goldman," she said mockingly.

"Oh Jaime, can you ever forgive me?" he asked as he laid down next to her, stroking her face with his fingertips. "This has all been my fault. I should have told you the truth from the beginning. Instead, I thought I was protecting you."

"Oscar, what IS the truth? I still don't really know what's going on? Why does Jack Hansen think you were kidnapped too?"

Oscar told her about the letter. "You see, they threatened to take the ones who were dear to me. There is no one on this earth that means more to me than you." He looked into her eyes as he said this, longing for her to forgive him. "I ran after you when you left the party, and I knew something was wrong. I was afraid if I let the government get involved, they'd get you killed. So, I left, and made my way here."

"All by yourself?" she asked incredulously.

"Well, yes. I called Rudy and Steve to help me, and my friend Roberto."

Before she could say anything else , there was a knock on the door. The cook had brought them some food. Jaime was feeling a little better, and ate without complaint. Oscar was hungry as well, and devoured his meal. When they were finished, he took her plate and laid it on the chair next to the bed. He insisted that she rest. Jaime started to complain, but Oscar pressed his finger to her lips, and drew her body into his, covering her with a light blanket. He could feel her breathing slow as she began to relax and snuggle up against him. She finally gave into her exhaustion and fell asleep – the first really deep, contented sleep she had in days. Oscar felt as if an angel was asleep in his arms.

She slept through the day and didn't awake until the next morning. True to his word, Oscar hadn't left her side. She was still in his arms. Oscar was already awake and smiled at her tenderly when he saw her open her eyes.

"Good morning babe," he said with delight. She looked so much better today. The color had returned to her face, and her fever had broken. She was going to be okay. "How about a little breakfast? I've already had some" He motioned to a plate of eggs, toast and juice. She hungrily eyed the food and nodded her head. When she was finished, there was a knock on the door. It was Jack Hansen. Oscar had put him off long enough. He wanted to talk to the both of them. Jaime followed Oscar's lead, and tried to keep up with his story of the dual kidnapping. She supplied the details of her capture, and Oscar piped in with greater detail of where they had been taken. Jaime looked at him with such affection as she listened to him detail the events surrounding their escape. She couldn't believe he had gone through all of that for her. She felt as if her heart would burst with love for this man.

Finally their interrogation session was over, and Jack left the room. Oscar rolled his eyes. "Thank God THAT'S over," he said indignantly. "I'm going to grab a quick shower babe. I feel like death warmed over." He shut the door to the bathroom and undressed. He started the water and stepped in. He hadn't showered since he left Washington, and it felt so good to let the warm water stream over his aching muscles. He started to think of Jaime laying out on the bed in the room next to him.

"Want some company?" _Was he dreaming_? He thought he heard her voice. Then he saw the shower curtain being pulled back. He wasn't dreaming. Jaime was standing right in front of him. She could feel her pulse racing as she scanned his naked, muscular body. The water droplets glistened on his skin as they slid down his arms, legs, and stomach. She wanted him more than she had wanted anyone or anything before.

He was utterly speechless and frantically nodded his head. "Sure.." he blurted out in a hoarse voice. He watched her has she teasingly removed the clothes she was wearing, letting them fall to the floor. Even with the cuts, scrapes and bruises on her body, she was gorgeous. She stepped into the shower with Oscar. He stood there motionless for a moment, still in shock at this turn of events. Jaime wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up against his body, so that there was no space between them. She arched her neck backwards to let the water run down her face and throat. He watched as the water slid over her face and onto her eyelids, her nose, her lips. She licked her lips lightly, tasting the water droplets as the rolled onto her tongue. This shook him out of his reverie. With a passion that startled him, he pulled her head forwards and eagerly found her mouth. She willingly parted her lips, and explored his mouth with fervent enthusiasm. She delighted in his touch, his taste, his feel as their lips and tongues melded into one.

With a gleam in his eye, Oscar pulled his mouth away from hers . "Miss Sommers, I do believe you need this." He was holding the washcloth he had brought in with him.

"I don't know, I think I might need a little help," she said with a grin. "Know anyone that might want the job?"

"I think I can handle it," he said enthusiastically. He rubbed a little soap onto the rag, and delicately began to wash the dirt from her body. She had never felt anything so sensuous. The combination of the water, the fabric rubbing against her skin and Oscar's gentle touch ignited a fire in her body. He began at the back of her neck, shoulders and back. Lifting up her arms, he stroked the rag from her fingertips back to the base of her arms. She let out a moan as he slid it around and began working his way down from her collarbone to her abdomen. She was aroused almost to a level of ecstasy. As she pressed against Oscar, she realized he was as well. He lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist, turned off the water and walked out of the shower.

Oscar laid her on the bed, placing her arms above her head, his hands entwined with hers. Her taut body was so enticing. He admired the way her trim, muscled body still had such a womanly shape. He moved himself on top of her, his muscles straining to avoid putting too much weight on her still tender body. He could feel her heave against him as she thrust her hips against his, wanting him, desiring him – NOW. The moment was rapturous. He had never felt this way with a woman before. She was different. Their spirits were united as well as their bodies.

"Now then, I think it's time you rested," he said teasingly as he rolled next to her.

"Is that all you think about – rest?" she said in a sultry voice. Clearly, she was feeling much better.

"Babe, you are making it really difficult for me to think about anything except…"

"What?" she said, as she slid up his body, moving her lips only inches away from his.

"You will be the death of me one way or the other my dear," he said in a serious tone as he mischievously pushed her away. "If Rudy were to walk in here…well, I don't even want to think about it. YOU need rest, and THIS is NOT rest…"

"THIS is what I DO need Oscar. None of this is your fault, it's all mine. I should have known. I should have listened to you instead of running out on you like that. It's just that I thought you didn't…have feelings for me," she said shyly.

"I didn't have feelings for you?" he said, horrified. "Babe, all I have done is have feelings for you since the day I first met you. I just couldn't let myself hope…My God, I… I love you." He looked down, afraid of her response.

"Oh Oscar," she said "I love you too." She could see the tears rolling down his cheeks, and she felt her own, stinging her skin where the still tender scrapes were.

He grabbed her in his arms and hugged her, kissing her head and face. "Oh babe, I'm so glad. I don't know what I would do without you. I was so worried. They had you, and I felt so helpless. You know, I can never let you go again."

"What makes you think I would let you?" she said with a smile.

The End


End file.
